Dean, MI hermano
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Sam adquiere una nueva habilidad que le permite conocer mejor a su hermano.  Está ambientado después del 5x16 hasta el 5x18, con spoilers hasta el 5x22.  Nada de Wincest, Only Bro.
1. Chapter 1  Naturaleza

**Dean, MI hermano**

Capítulo 1

Naturaleza

La luz le despierta sin contemplaciones, algo va mal, muy mal. Abre los ojos y lo asusta y desorienta aquello que ve. Debería estar en una cama pequeña en la habitación de un roñoso hotel, su hermano estaría durmiendo en la cama gemela y la noche presente en la ventana. En cambio está en el césped del jardín de una casa, el sol en su plenitud y su hermano ha desaparecido.

-Dean- murmura, pero sabe que es inútil, su hermano no está allí.

Por lo menos en el patio, porque vuelve a mirar la casa y esta vez la reconoce, es su casa, la casa donde vivió de bebé, aquella donde murió su madre, la que Dean juró no volver a pisar. Y ahora una sospecha se abre por su confusa mente. Se pone de pie en dirección a la ventana de la cocina. Su sospecha se confirma.

Del otro lado del vidrio ve a su familia, o a la familia de Dean, él nunca tuvo eso que está ahí.

Su madre está sentada y trabaja pintando un pequeño cuadro, por el motivo del mismo Sam presiente que esa obra es para su propio cuarto. Su hermano mayor también está allí, en un rincón, jugando, no puede tener más de cuatro años. Sam lo estudia y algo se le atasca en la garganta, es tan solo un niño, un niño pequeño y feliz, un niño que pronto aprenderá que la vida es dura e injusta.

De repente su madre hace un gesto de dolor y lleva la mano a su abultado vientre, ahora Sam sabe dónde está él en esta casa, en el cómodo y protector vientre materno, pero también nota algo más, Dean ha dejado sus juegos y se acerca a su madre, la ventana es delgada y Sam escucha todo como si estuviera dentro.

-Ma ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupado, y el nudo de la garganta de Sam se agranda. Comprende que la capacidad de su hermano mayor por intuir cuando alguien no estaba bien y de preocuparse es algo innato en él, comprende que su hermano no se preocupa porque John lo haya declarado protector del menor, lo hace porque así es él, esa es su naturaleza.

-Sí pequeño- le responde su madre con una voz suave y cariñosa a la vez que lo mira directo a los ojos- Es tu hermano que está ansioso por conocerte.

El pequeño la mira por unos instantes, como sopesando la información, luego saca la lengua y la pasa por su labio superior, en un gesto tan familiar para el observador que le cuesta tragar, el niño ha tomado una decisión, rápido y sin pensar mucho, bah! como siempre. Adelanta sus manitas y las pone una a cada lado de la panza de su mamá, se acerca más hasta que el ombligo saltón le apunta directo a la nariz.

-Hola Sammy- dice hablando directo a la prominente muestra del embarazo- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, pero cuando te mueves así a mamá le duele, por favor Sammy, si te quedas quieto un ratito yo te prometo que cuando salgas te presto TODOS mis juguetes- le da un beso a la panza y mira a su madre.

Ésta a penas puede contener las lágrimas de ternura que le han inundado los ojos, pero observa que su pequeño niño comienza a preocuparse nuevamente y se traga la emoción.

-Gracias, cariño. Se ha tranquilizado- hace un silencio brusco y toca su vientre, sus ojos lo dicen todo, está realmente sorprendida- De veras! Se ha...se ha quedado quieto.

Ante esta nueva condición el pequeño Dean sonríe abiertamente y vuelve saltando a sus juguetes, pero Sam sigue viendo a su madre y adivina que ella está confusa, que no le ha mentido al pequeño, su bebé a dejado de patear. Y Sam sonríe también emocionado, aparentemente su hermano mayor siempre ha tenido la habilidad de razonar con él, aún cuando ni siquiera había nacido.

La luz desaparece en un instante y Sam despierta medio sentado en la cama del hotel, su hermano descansa en la cama de al lado y la noche permanece serena. Ha tenido un sueño, un sueño de lo más extraño, lo peor es que intuye que no ha sido sólo eso, presiente que lo que ha visto ha pasado realmente. Lo asusta saber que quizás, sin pretenderlo, ha espiado los recuerdos de Dean. Pero siente algo más, su hermano se remueve en la cama y forma con los labios su nombre "Sammy" y Sam debe abandonar la habitación, porque entiende lo que ha sucedido, lo que ha visto y se siente culpable. Ha presenciado otro recuerdo feliz de su hermano, otro momento preciado, otro día en familia y todo lo que él le había mostrado eran sus momentos de huida, todas las veces que lo había abandonado.


	2. Chapter 2  Pertenencia

_Hola a todos! Gracias por las reviews!_

_Les cuento que van a ser únicamente 7 capítulos y que es mi primer fic largo y sólo el tercero que escribo por lo cual se aceptan TODO tipo de crítcias. _

_Los capítulos los voy a ir subiendo uno por día(siempre y cuando no pase nada raro :) ), así que tendrán el final pronto y, que no dije nada de esto antes porque no sabía como venía la cosa y no pude modificar lo que había subido así que quedó como estaba en mi computadora, sin siquiera un holita! jeje!_

_Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo 2 y que sigan comentando!_

_Besos y Buena Suerte!_

Capítulo 2

Pertenencia

Sam no le ha contado nada a Dean, no se atreve a hacerlo, ya ha tenido suficientes miradas de tristeza y desilusión por parte de su hermano, en estos momentos no se siente con fuerzas para soportar más. Aún así lo sucedido la noche anterior lo tiene asustado y preocupado, están recostados y él no está seguro de querer dormir, tiene miedo de revivir la experiencia anterior, siempre quiso saber cosas de su hermano, de su vida, su pasado, pero esto le parecía casi una violación, no le gustaba. Sin embargo sus deseos personales no tenían nada que ver con esto, ni con el sueño, porque el cansancio lo rondaba, los párpados le pesaban toneladas y los ojos le ardían de forzarlos a estar abiertos, finalmente Morfeo lo venció y cayó dormido.

Fue despertando lentamente y reconociendo el lugar, otra vez no era la habitación correcta, tampoco era un jardín. Estaba en una casa, desde la sala en la que se hallaba no acertaba a adivinar exactamente dónde, pero no era la casa de su niñez. Mientras estudiaba el lugar reparó en una joven que dormía en el sofá, lo que lo extrañaba era no ver a su hermano, si había supuesto correctamente sobre su nueva y extraña capacidad para entrar en los sueños ajenos esperaba que ésta sólo se limitara a las personas cercanas a él, no deseaba empezar a soñar con los felices recuerdos de completos desconocidos. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico por esta posibilidad cuando reparó en una carita pequeña que se escondía detrás de los barrales de la protección de la escalera. Ninguno de los dos habitantes reparan en su presencia y él estima que no pueden verlo ni sentirlo, un observador inescrutable.

El ruido de un motor potente y conocido le hace desviar la mirada, es el Impala y de él desciende su padre, por un momento lo recorre el impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarlo pero sabe que no serviría de nada. Se mantiene erguido y estático allí donde apareció. John pasa por delante de la ventada desde la que él observaba y entra en la sala, la chica que debía ser la niñera ya tiene listas su cosas para marcharse.

-Buenas noches señor Winchester, los niños duermen, el bebé tiene un poco de cólico pero nada serie, Dean ha estado a su lado hasta que el sueño le ha ganado la partida.- habla con voz dulce e intentando poner humor en las frases, John no parece reaccionar, el rostro de la joven se mueve entre la tristeza y la desaprobación. - Hasta mañana- no espera respuesta y se marcha.

Su padre camina hasta el sofá antes ocupado por la niñera y por primera vez Sam advierte su andar inseguro, está borracho, la furia entra en él sin previo aviso, sabe que su padre sufre, pero en esa casa hay dos niños pequeños y el señor está ebrio. Se desploma en el sillón y relaja la cabeza, unos segundos después está completamente dormido.

Sam escucha un suave sonido y vuelve la cabeza hacia el, Dean está bajando la escalera y camina silencioso hasta su padre, aún es un pequeño niño, su madre debe llevar escaso tiempo muerta, pero no parece estar intentando llamar la atención del padre, todo lo contrario, hace todo lo posible por no despertarlo, llega hasta el hombre inconsciente y saca algo de la silla contigua, Sam repara que es una manta, el nudo de su garganta de la noche anterior vuelve con fuerzas renovadas, el pequeño desdobla la tela y la extiende con trabajo sobre el ser destruido que es ahora su padre. No dice una sola palabra, lo cubre hasta la cabeza, lo mira unos segundo y deshace el camino andado.

Sam decide seguirlo y sube detrás de él, esperando ver el cuarto en el que duerme su, momentáneamente, hermanito pequeño. Dean abre una puerta intentando no hacer nada de ruido y se desliza dentro de la habitación, allí hay dos camas en una de ellas se adivina un bultito pequeño que Sam entiende es él mismo, el bebé se remueve y el niño se acerca a él de inmediato.

-Shhh! Sammy, no hagas ruido que papá está descansando- se mete dentro de la cama y lo abraza.

El bebé aún se mueve un poco inquieto hasta que el mayor le acomoda la cabeza para que descanse entre su hombro y el pequeño pecho, pareciera que "Sammy" está acostumbrado a dormir de esa manera porque se relaja y empieza a respirar acompasadamente.

-No te preocupes Sammy, ya estoy aquí. Yo voy a cuidarte- dice un niño de sólo cuatro años que mira el techo con ojos tristes bordeados de lágrimas que no libera mientras tararea "Hey Jude" porque no se sabe la letra.

Sam regresa al piso de abajo, no sabe porque no ha despertado aún pero tampoco le importa, sentiría despierto la misma angustia que sentía allí adentro. Se detiene frente a la ventana y allí espera hasta que el sol comienza a salir en la distancia.

Escucha de nuevo el sonido en la escalera y esta vez sabe que es su hermano bajando, el ruido despierta a su padre que ha dormido toda la noche en el mismo lugar, Dean se detiene sin estar seguro si seguir o volver, Sam ve el reflejo en el vidrio, ve a su padre despertar y notar la manta que lo cubre, ve como éste se gira hacia quien le ha sacado del sueño y ve como los ojos de su padre y hermano se encuentran. En este punto se vuelve a verlos, quiere saber que pasa, piensa que por esto está aquí.

Observa al niño y ve en sus ojos una mirada serena, observa al padre y constata cómo la tristeza le inunda junto con la culpa, ve a esos ojos tan conocidos llenarse de lágrimas. Su padre entierra la cabeza entre las manos y rompe a llorar desconsolado, Dean se mueve rápido y en segundos está parado frente a John, éste lo nota y le dirige la mirada y el pequeño niño no se mueve, no llora, no habla, hasta que el padre no puede soportarlo y lo abraza con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al piso y llorando.

-Lo siento Dean, lo siento hijo- dice con la voz pastosa.

Dean le rodea el cuello con sus bracitos y ahora sí llora.

-No importa papá, yo también la extraño- declara

Y ambos se quedan allí juntos, abrazados, llorando.

Sam despierta y puede sentir la silenciosa lágrima que se le escapa, se vuelve hacia su hermano, pero éste sigue descansando, el menor se siente aliviado, no quiere explicar porque llora mientras duerme. Se limpia la solitaria lágrima incorporándose en la cama, otro momento secreto de Dean, pero este no ha sido feliz.

La desolación de lo que acababa de experimentar lo dejaba acobardado, su hermano era un niño, tan sólo un niño y de alguna manera tuvo que hacerse cargo de un adulto y un bebé. Por primera vez entendía por qué Dean siempre había querido tenerlos a los tres juntos, Sam no lo sabía antes, pero ahora sí, ahora podía ver el por qué de esa obsesión por mantener unida esa familia. Era porque esa familia había sobrevivido gracias a Dean, porque esa familia era producto de su esfuerzo, porque esa familia le pertenecía a Dean.


	3. Chapter 3  Amor incondicional

Capítulo 3

Amor incondicional

Sam caminaba sin rumbo, caminaba para despejarse, para no estar junto a Dean, para no tener que explicar por qué se sentía tan violento junto a su hermano. Aún no le revelaba lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría, suponía que hacerlo sería como asestar otro golpe psicológico a su hermano. "No sólo debes cuidarte de que no beba sangre de demonio, de que te mate estando poseído, de que me enrolle con una mala mina, ahora debes también cuidarte de que no te viole el cerebro y me meta en cada puto recuerdo que guardas en él". Sí, podía ver el fruto de eso, un Dean más hecho pelota de lo que ya estaba, con más dudas, más desconfianza y menos seguridad en la fuerza de voluntad y lealtad de su hermanito.

No, Sam estaba empezando a aceptar que nunca podría revelarle a Dean lo que le estaba pasando, pero eso no le quitaba ese malestar que le impregnaba el corazón y, no era sólo culpa por guardar el secreto, era culpa por no haber intentado averiguar más sobre su hermano, por aceptar que él era infantil y juguetón, que el Dean que veía ahora preocupado y concienzudo era un Dean distinto a sí mismo.

Estaba aprendiendo a través de los sueños que conocía muy poco de su hermano, que la muralla que lo rodeaba era más alta y fortificada de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, que era totalmente natural en su hermano estar más pendiente de otros que de sí mismo. "Demonios" pensó "Quizás mi maldito hermano mayor sea la persona menos egoísta que haya conocido en la vida y yo tan campante juzgándolo como si fuera inferior a mi moral."

La noche se acercaba y la inquietud de Sam crecía, no podía estar toda la noche fuera, Dean se preocuparía y hasta podría sospechar algo malo.

Volvió a la habitación que ocupaban, Dean ya estaba dormido, últimamente no hablaban mucho, su hermano se alejaba más y más de él y no sabía como ayudarlo, hasta comenzaba a sospechar que su nueva habilidad podría ayudarlo. Había aceptado que sus sueños estarían rodeados de los recuerdos de su hermano, sólo esperaba encontrar algo menos doloroso esta vez. El cansancio golpeaba la puerta de su consciencia y poco a poco el sueño se lo llevó.

Al abrir los ojos Sam esperaba no estar en la habitación del hotel, quizás por eso se sorprendió aun más, porque lo estaba, sólo que era diferente, también era un recuerdo y como todos los recuerdos las personas no guardan detalles completos, por esa razón todo se veía un tanto borroneado. Estaba en la cabeza de Dean y debía prepararse para lo que tuviera que enfrentar hoy. Lo primero era investigar, su hermano debía estar cerca, no podía ser de otra manera, la puerta sonó cuando alguien comenzó a golpearla desde afuera.

Detrás de Sam se produjo un movimiento que le hizo poner su atención allí esperando encontrar a su hermano, en cambio al que vio fue a sí mismo, pequeño, no debía tener más de cinco o seis años de edad, eso significaba que Dean se estaba saltando años en este recuerdo.

El pequeño Sammy fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, su hermano estaba ahí de pie, más grande esta vez, pero seguía siendo tan solo un niño. Mientras Dean entraba en la pieza su mini-versión lo atosigaba a preguntas a la par que revolvía todas las bolsas buscando qué comer.

-Tranquilo Sammy, si comes apurado te caerá mal y sabes que no podemos salir de aquí- le dijo Dean al pequeño mientras trataba de sacarle las cosas de las manos y guardarlas.

El simple comentario le dijo a Sam dónde estaba su padre, de cacería, cuando los dejaba solos les decía que no podían salir por nada, debían estar en la habitación y ante cualquier problema ponerse en contacto con Caleb o el Padre Jim.

Mientras él cavilaba las cosas seguían en movimiento en el estrecho recinto, pero Dean permanecía quieto observando a su hermano, una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

-Sammy, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, Dean, pero tengo hambre- aclara el pequeño y su hermano mayor le devuelve la sonrisa pero no se tranquiliza. Pareciera notar algo diferente en el más chico.

Sam se queda viendo cómo eran sus vidas de pequeños, él o su OTRO él, está sentado viendo dibujos por la televisión en tanto Dean se encargaba de ordenar las compras y limpiar el lugar. Cuanto más pasa dentro de la mente de su hermano más se sorprende por éste, nunca se queja, nunca llora, jamás pide que alguien lo atienda, a partir del primer sueño que tuvo sabe que ayudar y preocuparse es la naturaleza de Dean, pero ¿qué le lleva a hacer todo ese sacrificio? ¿olvidarse de sí mismo?.

Está tan concentrado observándolo que ve el momento exacto en que su hermano descubre que algo no va bien. Se tambalea un poco agarrándose de la mesita ridícula que hay en el centro de la estancia, cierra los ojos con fuerza e inspira para serenarse, cuando vuelve a abrirlos Sam advierte que ha cambiado de color, está blanco, pálido y ha comenzado a transpirar, corre hacia el baño y allí devuelve toda la comida ingerida según su suposición en el almuerzo.

Como un observador Sam es impotente, no puede ayudar a su hermano aunque nada le gustaría más, sin embargo ahí está la otra versión de él, "¿por qué no recuerda nada de esto? ¿qué pasó esa noche?. ¿Si Dean se enfermaba cómo se cuidaban, su versión más pequeña lo ayudó?". Sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta cuando el pequeño Sammy caminó vacilante junto a su hermano y despidió su propio almuerzo, la cara de espanto que puso el mayor casi hace reir a Sam, casi, si no fuera que había allí dos niños solos y enfermos, le daban ganas de buscar a su padre y corregirlo a patadas.

-Dean me duele- gimió lastimero Sammy, quien de seguro no podría ayudar a su hermano.

-Sí, Sammy, lo se. Ven, vamos a acostarte te vas a sentir mejor- casi en el aire ayudó a su hermanito a llegar a la cama, le quitó la ropa y lo acobijó con las mantas. - Sammy, tengo que salir para hacer una llamada, sí?, no debes asustarte que voy a volver lo más rápido que pueda, no le abras a nadie, yo me llevo la llave. ¿Está bien?

-Sí – contestó el pequeño que era evidente estaba en muy mal estado.

Sólo que el mayor no se encontraba mejor pero así y todo tomó la llave y temblando abandonó la habitación.

Sam descubrió que cuando Dean se movía el no podía permanecer muy lejos, una fuerza invisible lo tiraba detrás de los pasos de su hermano, éste intentaba llegar a un teléfono, pedir ayuda, y así lo hizo, sin embargo por una vez, nadie respondió. El niño se recostó contra la cabina y golpeó la nuca contra ella.

-Piensa Dean, piensa...¿qué hago ahora? - algo le pasó en ese momento porque se dobló sobre sí mismo y quedó de rodillas en el suelo – Mi...er...da! Ttt...tengo que averiguar qué es esto!

Sam supo cuando se le ocurrió la solución porque le brillaron los ojos de esa manera que lo caracterizaba. Descolgó el tubo del teléfono y marcó un número diferente.

La situación que se desarrolló a partir de ese momento le enseñó al observador que su hermano era bueno para mentir y obtener información desde la niñez. Llamó a una clínica, describió los síntomas y preguntó por su problema. La respuesta fue `intoxicación´, la receta para recuperarse, descanso, cuidado con la fiebre, tomar mucho líquido excepto leche y no comer sólidos. Mientras la enfermera recitaba todos los tópicos Dean comenzaba a temblar y ahora los dientes le castañeaban, pero aún seguía haciéndose pasar por adulto.

Colgó el teléfono, y emprendió el regreso, antes se detuvo en un negocio, de esos que están abiertos todo el día, donde juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para parecer sano y no levantar sospechas, compró mucha agua mineral, un termómetro, pastillas para la fiebre y unos caramelos para tentar a Sammy a tomarse las pastillas.

Caminando como un borracho y casi desvaneciéndose un par de veces siguió su camino hacia el motel, cuando llegó Sammy tenía la fiebre muy alta y así empezó el recuerdo más largo en el que Sam tuvo el dudoso privilegio de estar.

A pesar de que su hermano estaba tan mal como su mini -versión no dejó de cuidarlo ni un sólo segundo durante los siguientes tres días, y Sam aprende que el tiempo en los sueños no pasa igual que en la realidad. Para cuando su otro él comenzaba a recuperarse Dean estaba exhausto, sin energías para bañarse, comer o moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, la fiebre sin descanso lo tenía muy desmejorado, pero ver como su hermanito recuperaba el color ya era consuelo suficiente. Se durmió en el piso, ahí donde se había recostado después de bañar por quinta vez al pequeño Sammy para bajarle la fiebre.

El corazón de Sam dolía de solo ver como su hermano se esforzaba por encima de sus límites para mantenerlo a él a salvo y cómodo, tres días de recuerdos entrecortados por los delirios de la alta temperatura, ver las pesadillas de su hermano rodeando la pieza había sido espeluznante, jamás podría haber imaginado que un niño de diez años tuviera esa clase de sueños, pero lo peor fue ver en ellos todos elemento de sus vidas diarias. Monstruos a los que reconocía, el fuego que consumió su casa, Dean soñaba cosas terribles pero nunca le sucedían a él, en ocasiones su padre era atacado por una bestia de largas garras, en otras se descuidaba y Sammy era asesinado por la Sthriga, su madre quemándose, y él, el pequeño Dean mirando, sin poder hacer nada, inútil.

Sam quería cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero el que lo hacía era Dean, se erguía adolorido e iba hasta la cama del más pequeño, pasaba una mano por su cabello, le tomaba la fiebre, lo cubría y volvía a soñar.

El cuarto día ambos estaban mejor y al quinto ya estaban casi recuperados por completo, el mayor intentaba con empeño ordenar el cuarto cuando escucharon el ruido del Impala.

-Sammy- llamó urgente Dean – No le digas nada a papá de lo que pasó ¿me lo prometes?- le preguntó en voz baja, confidencial.

-¿Por qué Dean?

- No quiero que papá piense que no puedo cuidarte- le confesó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pero tu siempre me cuidas, siempre estás ahí Dean- dijo el pequeño con lágrimas asomando a los ojos.

- Promételo Sammy, que no le contarás nada a papá. - el niñito lo miró con seriedad y dijo

- Te lo prometo, no le diré nada.

Sam vio asentir a su hermano y supo que jamás lo había contado, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los niños, el mayor se acercó a ella y la abrió.

-Hola papá! - saludó entusiasmado al hombre alto, sucio y cansado que ocupaba el vano de la puerta.

- Hola hijo- correspondió sin entusiasmo por el agotamiento.

Sammy saltó de la cama y corrió junto a su padre.

-Hola papi!- lanzó el pequeño y se tiró a sus brazos.

John lo levantó aunque cada movimiento parecía causarle dolor, Dean también notó eso.

-Sammy, ven baja, deja que papá se recueste y descanse un rato, luego podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras. Vamos a jugar afuera un poco.

John le dirigió una mirada al mayor de sus hijos y sin palabras, tan solo con la mirada le agradeció por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Estuvo todo bien Dean?¿No pasó nada?- preguntaba mientras se quitaba la ropa, dándole la espalda a los niños, razón por lo que no vio la mirada que intercambiaron.

-No, papá. No te preocupes por nosotros, estuvimos bien.

El pequeño Sammy salió sonriente porque compartía un secreto con su hermano mayor y éste último porque compartía un secreto con él mismo a la vez que el padre de ambos caía desmayado en la cama y no se enteraba de nada.

La luz del sol se desvaneció y por tercer noche en continuado Sam despertó del sueño de su hermano quien como en cada ocasión permanecía durmiendo inmerso en sus recuerdos. Por una vez el corazón no se le estrujaba por la pena pero seguía aprendiendo de su hermano, hoy lo vio soportar el dolor y la angustia para luego hacerlo mentir sobre lo ocurrido con el objeto de no preocupar a su padre y que éste se sintiera culpable por dejar sólo a dos niños enfermos e indefensos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama contemplando a su hermano, recordando cómo este le había pasado la mano por el cabello tranquilizándolo mientras sufría y la ternura que lo hizo sentir.

No por primera vez se preguntaba cómo logró su hermano sobrevivir a esa clase de vida y continuar queriéndolos a él y su padre.

Irguiéndose cuan alto era se acercó a su hermano y como lo viera hacer en el sueño, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, a sabiendas que si Dean despertaba le diría de todo, pero no le importó, quería tener un gesto amable con él uno que no respondiera más que al capricho de ser cariñoso con su hermano y en ese instante lo entendió, amor, eso movía a Dean, amor incondicional.


	4. Chapter 4 Lealtad

Capítulo 4

Lealtad

Otra noche y ambos estaban cada uno en su cama, acababan de vivir otro día de desasosiego acercándose más y más al apocalípsis. El sueño se cernía sobre San y ya estaba preparado para lo que siguiera. Cerró los ojos y en lo que sintió como segundos supo que ya no estaba en el hotel.

Pero esta vez reconocía el lugar y hacerlo le dolía porque creía saber lo que había pasado allí, la presencia de Dean se adivinaba antes de verla, estaba furioso, preocupado y Sam sabía por qué, esa era la casa que estaban usurpando la noche que se escapó, la noche que le permitió vivir dos semanas completas lejos de su padre y de la cacería. Su hermano estaba preocupado por él, porque Sam había desaparecido.

-Sam!- atronó la voz de Dean en la sala- ¡Sam! Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás?

Su hermano entró en el lugar que él se hallaba, el rostro era una máscara congestionada por el miedo.

-¿SAM?- Revisaba cada cuarto pero no lo podía encontrar.

Salió de la casa y montó en un auto que no era de ellos, Sam se vio automáticamente arrastrado hasta el asiento del copiloto, odiando estar en ese lugar, su tiempo en Flagstaff constituía uno de los más felices de su vida, un tiempo en que pudo sentirse normal, sin la necesidad de cargar con el peso de matar monstruos, de la perfección que le exigía su padre, libertad, la misma que desea cualquier adolescente.

Pero ahora estaba a punto de ver la otra cara de esa moneda, una que suponía no iba a agradarle después de lo poco que había dicho Dean cuando se encontraron con ese momento en el paraíso.

Sam no pudo librarse en esta ocasión aunque nada le habría gustado más, su hermano se pasó toda una semana buscándolo por todos lados, intentaba todos los días varias veces ponerse en contacto con su padre pero éste nunca respondía sus llamadas. Dean prácticamente no había comido ni dormido, apenas estacionaba el auto en alguna banquina y ahí mismo descansaba aunque nunca mucho tiempo, las pesadillas y (Sam suponía la culpa) lo despertaban a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos.

Tan exhausto estaba que en ese momento se dormía mientras manejaba, Sam quería despertarlo pero al intentar tocarlo sólo lo traspasaba, el auto derrapó en la ruta y Dean reaccionó evitando volcar por unos segundos, el miedo lo hizo detenerse.

Salió del auto y caminó por uno momentos de un lado a otro, Sam también había bajado y lo observaba a poca distancia esperando su reacción, que decidiera dormir o algo.

Nada lo preparó para lo que hizo su hermano a continuación, se acercó a uno de los árboles que vadeaban la ruta y la emprendió contra el a trompada limpia. Una tras otra, la cara contraída en una mueca rígida, a medida que los golpes continuaban parecía aumentar la fuerza que empleaba, no pasó nada de tiempo hasta que en la corteza se fueron quedando pedazos de piel, carne y sangre, cada golpe más fuerte, más sangre, otro golpe y otro ¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!.

-¡DEAN DETENTE!- le imploraba Sam pero de nada servía, eso era un recuerdo, un hecho constatado de la vida, nada que pudiera manipular.

¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!¡PAM!...

Por suerte el arrebato de el hermano mayor terminó tan bruscamente como empezó y agotadas las fuerzas se dejó caer apoyando la espalda en el mismo árbol que atacó. Los codos sonteniéndose en las rodillas y las manos ensangrentadas en la cabeza entrelazando el cabello.

-Sammy dónde estás? Por favor hermanito que no te haya pasado nada, por favor! - la voz salía en un susurro lloroso- Por favor Sammy a ti no, eso no, contra eso no puedo.

Sam no es capaz ahora de contener las lágrimas, se mezclaba el dolor de ver a su hermano así y de saber que él era el causante, junto con el hecho de no poder hacer nada por ayudar, estar ahí, a su lado y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Lo mas cerca que estuvo de consolarlo fue sentarse a su lado, con su propia espalda apoyada en esa bolsa de boxeo improvisada, llorando junto a Dean.

Pasaron un rato así, los dos solos, Sam no sabría decir cuanto hasta que Dean decidió emprender la marcha, antes de partir se limpió las manos y les echó agua oxigenada para que no se infectaran la heridas, el más joven se estremeció al ver el estado de los nudillos en carne viva, pero el mayor ni siquiera respingó, como si no pudiera sentir el dolor. Se sentó tras el volante y continuó su búsqueda.

Transcurridos dos días el teléfono sonó, Dean atendió tan esperanzado que le provocó un dolor sordo a Sam.

-Papá!, sí, sí, no papá, es Sam- Dean escuchaba lo que John le decía- Desapareció, hace una semana...No lo sé, lo he buscado en todas partes, no lo encuentro...Sí, sí señor.

La llamada había terminado y la mirada de su hermano era más fría que nunca. Condujo a velocidades muy fuera de lo permitido de regreso a la casa que usurpaban, el Impala estaba estacionado en frente. Dean tomó aire antes de ingresar, como armándose de valor.

Ni bien traspasó la puerta John lo tomó del cuello de la campera y lo embistió contra la pared más cercana.

-¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO TODA LA VIDA SOBRE CUIDAR A TU HERMANO?¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS AÚN COMETAS ERRORES? -

Dean no decía nada y Sam de la impresión tampoco podía.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA MUCHACHO?, SAMMY PODRÍA ESTAR MUERTO ÍA SER ASESINADO POR NO PRESTARLE ATENCIÓN, POR NO HACER LO QUE TE DIGO, POR NO SEGUIR MIS ÓRDENES.

Sam intentó correr a su padre, tirar de sus brazos, gritarle, pero nada funcionaba.

-Dean, dile que pare, dile que no es tu culpa, que casi te matas por intentar encontrarme. ¡DEAN!

Pero Dean no se escusa, no explica, no le dice a su padre que en realidad la culpa es de él, que quien se supone debe cuidarlos es él. No le dice que si fuese mas transigente Sam aún estaría con ellos, que si fuera menos cabeza dura estarían todos juntos cenando. No, porque Dean, no es de esa clase de personas, no busca la salida fácil, sus responsabilidades son suyas y de nadie más, sus errores también. No, Dean nunca diría eso, en cambio el dice:

-Me equivoqué señor.

-MIERDA QUE LO HICISTE SOLDADO, TE EQUIVOCASTE BIEN JODIDO- lo empuja una vez mas contra la pared y lo suelta, casi como si se sintiera sucio por tocarlo, y le dirige una mirada de reproche y decepción.

Dean se tambalea pero logra recuperar el equilibrio y Sam no sabe si enojarse con su padre por la injusticia cometida o con su hermano por no defenderse.

John pasea por la habitación y más calmado ya le habla con voz normal.

-¿Qué terreno has cubierto?

Se ponen a trabajar de inmediato y el padre no ve que su hijo está agotado y lastimado, no repara en las manos destrozadas ni las ojeras, en el hecho de que en siete días a perdido peso y que a duras penas se mantiene en pie. A Dean no parece importarle pero a Sam lo destruye. Porque la preocupación de su padre por él es siempre tanta que no parece registrar que tiene dos hijos en lugar de uno.

Tres días más tarde dan con su paradero, comprenden que tan sólo ha huido y comienzan el viaje para traerlo de regreso. Sam se ilusiona con la posibilidad de que su padre hable con Dean pero nunca lo hace, jamás se disculpa, jamás le dice que no fue su culpa. Realizan todo el trayecto en silencio y Dean lleva casi dos semanas sin prácticamente dormir.

Cuando llegan al departamento que alquilaba, los recuerdos de Dean se le empiezan a mezclar con los suyos propios. Su padre entró en el pequeño lugar, lo miró sólo una vez y le dijo que juntara todo porque se iban. Recuerda su enojo y la pelea que siguió a continuación, recuerda ver a Dean parado en la puerta e increparlo por nunca intervenir y entonces por primera vez en años recuerda la mirada de su hermano, una en la que ni siquiera fue consciente de reparar y ve el dolor. Ahí, profundo y arraigado, un dolor gigante capaz de ahogar a cualquiera, pero Dean ni siquiera parpadea.

Suben al auto, Sam junto a Sam, su versión joven y el observador y no necesita verse para recordar que sentía en ese momento, estaba enojado, furioso con su padre por obligarlo a estar en esa vida y con su hermano por no defenderlo y más aún cuando nota que Dean se ha dormido y ronca suave y plácidamente.

Pero el otro Sam, el observador, sabe que su hermano lleva casi dos semanas durmiendo apenas un par de horas por día, que este descanso está más que merecido, sabe que ninguno de los otros ocupantes del Impala han notado sus heridas ni el agotamiento y su hermano no dice una palabra, no se queja, no le pide a su padre que se disculpe, no insulta a Sammy por casi matarlo del disgusto. Su hermano, su cabezota hermano, se inclina hasta apoyar la cabeza y duerme, tranquilo por primera vez en dos semanas, porque su hermanito está bien y su padre se ha calmado y todos están juntos de nuevo. Sam sabe todo eso ahora y se odia por ese momento en que su hermano casi se mata por encontrarlo y él lo juzgaba como traidor.

Dean se duerme y Sam regresa a la realidad, al presente, más decepcionado de sí mismo que nunca.

-Sammy, ¿estás bien?

Es Dean que ha despertado y ya está cuestionando su bienestar. Sam lo mira sin responder, no necesita poderes para adivinar que el mayor se preocupa más a cada instante. Lo mira directo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que le son tan conocidos y a la vez crípticos.

-Sí Dean, estoy bien -aunque sienta ganas de gritar que no y armándose de valor agrega- Sólo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué hice de extraordinario hoy? -lo dice en tono risueño como si él fuese incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Por todo Dean, por cuidarme desde pequeño. Por ser mi hermano.

Dean traga saliva y se ha puesto serio, pero le dura sólo un segundo.

-No se que te ha dado mientras dormías, pero te aseguro que no he hecho nada increíble. Eres mi hermano y era mi trabajo cuidarte – parlotea restando importancia a las palabras del hermano.

-Ahora vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar – agrega siempre protector.

Sam le podría contar que sabe que fue mucho más allá de sólo cuidarlo, pero no lo hace, las murallas de Dean están levantadas y prestas y él prefiere esperar otro momento, otra forma de decirle a su hermano todo lo que siente.

Sin embargo se queda con un pensamiento, Dean puede decir que era su trabajo, pero Sam sabe que no es así. Pero él lo había tomado para sí porque ese era su hermano, esa clase de persona que nada lo hace por el camino fácil, porque no deja de hacer lo correcto aunque le cueste todo, el tipo de persona que querrías tener junto a ti en una guerra porque moriría tratando de protegerte el culo. El maldito soldado perfecto, el mejor hermano, la persona más leal que había tenido la suerte de conocer.


	5. Chapter 5 Soledad

Capítulo 5

Soledad

Otro sueño, otra noche y Sam comenzaba a odiar su nueva habilidad, siempre había querido saber más sobre su hermano pero esto era diferente, ver la otra cara de sus propias experiencias dolía porque al parecer Dean siempre terminaba cargando con la culpa y no entendía que propósito tenía ver todo eso.

Su hermano trabajó todo el día en el Impala que tenía algunos desperfectos aprovechando la ausencia de algún caso interesante. A la noche ya no iba por mujeres, conseguía una botella de algo fuerte y caía desmayado en la cama, no hablaba, estaba distante y cansado.

Como de costumbre no pasaba mucho hasta que él mismo caía rendido y pronto despertaba en la vida de su hermano.

"Maldita sea!" reconocía otra vez el sitio y ya quería darse la cabeza contra algo, lastimarse para ver si de esa manera podía salir de esa pesadilla en que se habían convertido las primeras horas de su sueño.

Estaban en una cacería, un ser extraño al que se enfrentaron una única vez, sabía que allí en alguna parte su padre acechaba y Dean le vigilaba, pero al que veía era a él mismo, entre las ramas de los árboles y arbustos, agachado, sigiloso, siguiendo el rastro de una bestia peligrosa de la que casi no sabían nada excepto que mataba familias y para destruirla necesitaban madera santificada. Se ve a sí mismo y reconoce ese momento como el último en que estaría junto a su padre y hermano por dos años, esa era la noche en que dejaba a su familia para ir a la universidad. Odiaba esto porque creía saber a dónde llevaba, la angustia que le provocaría a su hermano y otro momento glorioso que se vería empañado por la "otra cara de la moneda".

Y sí, Dean está allí, le observaba desde un lugar que su otro yo no puede ver, sin enterarse que estaba ahí para protegerlo y eso hiso porque ve antes que él o su padre a la criatura que le ha escogido como presa. Como solía hacer, su hermano se interpuso entre la presa y el Sharvro. Fue un movimiento rápido y certero, en instantes su hermano estaba frente a la criatura y la hacía cambiar de dirección, Sam escucha sus propios gritos y los de su padre llamando a Dean, pero éste está demasiado ocupado recibiendo un zarpazo en el brazo y protegiendo su cuello de los temibles y afilados dientes. Aún tirado en el piso trata de alcanzar la estaca de madera que llevaba, arrastrando los dedos y retorciéndose porque el Sharvro se ha encaprichado con la herida y entierra en ella sus asquerosas garras, Dean logra alcanzar el arma y con un giro fluido y fuerte la clava en la sien del ser que le tiene atrapado, la criatura se queda quieta y cae muerta hacia un lado, logra ponerse en pie y examina la herida, sangra pero no parece seria, se coloca la chaqueta de cuero que perdió en la pelea y ésta disimula todo el estropicio. Aún se oyen los gritos de su familia así que se dirige hasta ellos.

-Ya está hecho- informa.

Su padre y hermano lo miran y ninguno de ellos nota la mueca de dolor, porque su padre ya está emprendiendo el reto contra Sammy, por haberse descuidado e incumplido con las órdenes dadas, se suponía que tenía que quedarse en el auto y servirles de apoyo, no de carnada. Comienzan los gritos e insultos y ambos se dicen cosas horribles. El observador no los mira, ya recuerda eso, pero lo que no recuerda es la expresión de su hermano, éste tiene los ojos como vacíos, de aparente resignación, casi como si adivinara lo que estaba por suceder. De pronto su cara se contrae en una mueca de dolor y lleva la mano izquierda al brazo herido.

Sammy y John siguen discutiendo y no lo notan, el sudor comienza a perlar la frente de Dean y pasa la lengua por sus labios, respira más agitado, algo no va bien. Pero Sam está ahí y no recuerda nada de eso, nunca supo que su hermano fuera lastimado ese día, no recuerda las pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo al piso desde su mano apretada en un puño, ¿cómo había dicho Dean? "Una de las peores noches de mi vida" y quizás se refería a algo más que solo el alejamiento de su hermano.

-Papá- reclama Dean, pero su padre está demasiado ocupado enfrentándose al menor de sus hijos.

-Sammy- intenta ahora, pero a éste tampoco le interesa lo que su hermano tenga para agregar, esa noche no le importa nada, esa noche su padre le ha cansado.

Siguen discutiendo, que la caza, que los estudios, que la vida normal, que el entrenamiento, sólo están tirándose toda la mierda encima y no les importa los daños colaterales.

-Entónces VETE, vete y no vuelvas- exclama el padre.

Y Sam sabe que ahí terminó la pelea, sabe que miró a su padre y aunque le dolía irse así esa era su oportunidad y quizás no tuviera otra, recuerda todo eso, tomó lo poco que tenía en el auto sin mirar a su padre, luego se volvió a su hermano, lo miró con lástima y bronca conjugadas, él quería a su hermano pero odiaba esa vida, Dean no le había dicho nada, el creía porque estaba dolorido por su marcha, ahora no estaba tan seguro, algo más pasaba, su hermano mayor apretaba los dientes y un músculo se contraía en su mandíbula, pero no decía nada. Siguió con la mirada a su hermanito que se dejaba, tragó con dificultad y subió al auto. Y el Sam intruso le siguió.

Su padre condujo hasta el hotel que en el que se había hospedado tres días atrás al inicio de la cacería, frenó en la puerta del cuarto pero no detuvo el auto.

-Papá...- empezó a decir su hermano.

-Ahora no Dean- cortó de lleno John- Necesito pensar y aclararme. Me voy unos días, no te preocupes, no voy a cazar- miró a su hijo mayor- Por favor Dean, baja.- le dijo y el dolor que no había demostrado mientras peleaba con el menor se dejó ver en sus ojos.

Dean lo observó y pudo ver sin problemas lo mismo que Sam veía ahora y su hermano siempre había sabido dar el espacio que los demás pedían.

-Sí, señor- dijo su hermano y cumplió con la orden.

Se quedó allí de pie mientras su padre se alejaba con el Impala quien sabía a donde. Entónces el dolor que había estado sufriendo le venció y sosteniendo el brazo lastimado cayó al piso. Sam intentó sostenerlo pero sólo atrapó aire. Como pudo, en cuatro patas Dean logró entrar en la habitación, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Caleb, sí soy yo. Necesito tu ayuda...No, está bien, no hay problema, sólo dame información- mientras hablaba con el amigo de su padre forzaba la voz para parecer normal y apretaba la herida cada vez más fuerte.

Sam podía ver lo nudillos blancos y el sudor cayendo por su cara.

-Un Sharvro...sí, lo matamos pero quiero saber que pasa si te clava sus garras...veneno?, ¿qué clase?¿hay antídoto?...¿qué? Ok, no ya te dije que no es nada. No Cal, es sólo que tenía mis dudas. Sí, a veces yo también intento aprender algo. Hasta pronto Cal y gracias.

-Bueno Dean, estás jodido amigo- se dijo a sí mismo- Según Caleb esa cosa tiene un veneno bien bonito, no te vas a morir condenado pero las vas a pasar negras durante un par de días- respiró profundo- Primero la cura.

Un poco enclenque se paró y comenzó la búsqueda de lo que Sam suponía eran las cosas recetadas por Caleb. Las desparramó todas sobre la mesa a la vez que encendía la cocina, sobre la hornalla colocó la hoja de un cuchillo, se sacó la campera y el resto de la ropa hasta quedar con el torso desnudo, la herida estaba abierta y más sangre de la que Sam habría creído manaba de ella. Dean tomó otro cuchillo y pasó la hoja por la carne abierta haciendo un corte profundo en forma de cruz, respiraba fuerte, apretaba los dientes y se retorcía, pero no gritaba, después de terminar los cortes estaba tan pálido que Sam creyó se desmayaría pero su hermano era fuerte y resistió. Éste tomó agua bendita y la esparció por toda la herida y agarrando el cuchillo al rojo vivo de la cocina, respiró un para de veces y lo apretó contra ella. Un grito estrangulado se escapó de su garganta y el dolor lo tiró al piso provocándole arcadas, pero en ningún momento soltó el arma hasta que esta volvió a su color original.

Sam estaba a punto de llorar, otra vez su hermano, otra vez ese cabezota, no pidió ayuda a nadie, se quedó ahí viendo como todos hacían sus dramas y él se tragó los suyos.

Lo que Sam no sabía aún es que todo eso acababa de comenzar, porque ese veneno no sólo infectaba la carne, infectaba la mente y contra eso no había antídoto más que el tiempo.

Dean dormitaba de a ratos, Sam se había acercado a la cama y podía ver lo enfermo que estaba, seguro que tenía fiebre y parecía que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Aaaagghhh!- exclamó de repente, curvando la espalda y estrujando las sábanas con las manos.

-Mamá...¿qué pasó con mamá?...papi?

-MAMÁAA!

-No llores Sammy, yo voy a cuidarte.

-Te extraño mami! Te extraño, te extraño, te estrañ...

-No te preocupes papá, todo va estar bien...

-Papá va estar bien Sammy, porque papá es como un super héroe, él va estar bien, tiene que estar bien...

-Lo siento papá, lo siento, me descuidé. No señor, no volverá a pasar...seguiré cada órden...

-Sammy! SAMMY, por Dios estás bien?

-AAAHHH! SAMMY, NO! Noooo...no...no, él no...Sammy no...

-Papá...PAPÁ!

Y Sam sufre sin poder hacer nada, queriendo volver atrás en el tiempo, volver a ese momento en que escuchó su nombre en un susurro y cerró sus oídos.

-NO, no te vayas, Sammy!

El cuerpo de su hermano se movía violento por las contracciones y espasmos, Sam veía la el sudor y la sabía consecuencia de la alta fiebre que sufría.

-Detente! Papá no lo digas. Vasta! Por favor, no peleen, por favor, por fav...Aaaagg!

-Sammy no te vayas, no nos dejes...no me dejes.

-Sammy...Sam-my...Samm...

-Lo siento Sammy...

Sam sujeta su cabeza con las manos, intentando apagar el sonido de la voz de su hermano.

-Basta, basta, por favor, basta...-repite una y otra vez.

-SAM! SAM, DESPIERTA!- esta vez es el vozarrón de su hermano, el de ahora, el mayor y Sam despierta sentándose en la cama.

-Dean!

-¿Pero, qué te pasa?¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupado como siempre el mayor

-Sí, sólo una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres contarme?

Sam lo mira, ¿qué le diría?, "hey, hombre, sabes qué, resulta que estuve viendo lo hecho mierda que estabas el día que me fui y te dejé tirado. Y por cierto, quién carajo te dijo que debes hacer todo solo y pasar por lo jodido sin ayuda".

-No la recuerdo Dean, era fea la desgraciada, pero se me ha borrado.

Dean no le cree, claro, pero tampoco puede hacer nada. Así que vuelve a acotarse.

-Lo siento Dean.

-¿Por qué?

"Por dejarte solo en la vida" piensa

-Por despertarte- dice.

Al dormirse descubre que la pesadilla no termina, pero por suerte la peor parte ha pasado, su hermano está de pie y en condiciones. Ya tiene el cuarto ordenado y los pertrechos listos para partir. Cerca del mediodía su padre llega a buscarlo, entra precipitado y en la cara una huella de preocupación.

-¡Dean!¿estás bien?

Su hijo lo mira inocente.

-Sí señor ¿por qué?

Su padre lo mira de arriba a abajo constatando que sea cierto lo que le dice pero no descubre pruebas de nada raro.

-Caleb me llamó ayer a la noche, me dijo que le preguntaste por el veneno de Sharvro.

Dean lo estudia un segundo y le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado a su padre.

-Ah! Eso. No fue nada, un rasguño, después de que te fuiste comencé a sentirme mareado y lo llamé. Hice lo que me indicó y estuvo bien, nada grave.- declara restándole importancia a todo lo sucedido los últimos dos días.

Sam puede ver que su padre no lo cree del todo, pero no tiene pruebas. Se acerca a su primogénito y lo abraza. Dean está tan sorprendido como Sam.

-Lo siento hijo.- dice John

-No pasó nada papá. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

La muestra de afecto dura sólo segundos, John corta el lazo y recoge sus cosas y las de Dean saliendo de la pieza hacia el Impala. El joven se vuelve al llegar a la puerta y observa la habitación, la tristeza que transmite golpea a Sam.

Va hasta la cama que él mismo ocupaba en ese cuarto y toma una camisa olvidada, la mira durante unos segundos hasta que escucha a su padre llamándolo, la mete entre sus cosas y se marcha.

Sam despierta por segunda vez esa noche, esta vez no se mueve, sólo mira hacia el techo y piensa en Dean.

Dean su hermano, su cabezota, terco, autosuficiente y completamente dependiente hermano, el hombre que siempre ayudaba y nunca pedía ayuda, el hombre más solitario que conocía.


	6. Chapter 6 Familia

Capítulo 6

Familia

Sam estaba agotado, hace días que no duerme como la gente. Siempre dentro de la cabeza estropeada de su hermano y luego horas de angustiosa culpa que no ayudaba. Hoy se había dormido durante todo el viaje, por suerte no tuvo pesadillas o su hermano lo habría estado cuestionando sobre qué cuernos le pasaba.

Ahora la noche ya era entrada y el sueño volvía a reclamarlo, cada día tenía más miedo de dormir y conocer un nuevo secreto de su hermano, durante el día apenas podía mirarlo a la cara sin decirle todo lo que le ocurría, pero se mordía la lengua porque no quería disgustar más a Dean de lo que ya estaba, Castiel no aparecía, las cosas se estaban yendo al carajo, la esperanza había abandonado el edificio hacia rato y las fuerzas ya estaban utilizando las reservas. No agregaría más peso a los ya sobrecargados hombros de su hermano.

Ahora sí que no sabía donde estaba, una casa semi derruida, oscuridad, polvo flotando en el aire de los haces de luz, el sonido del viento entrando por las rendijas de las ventanas.

-Pequeeeñaaa! Dónde estás maldita?- era la voz de Dean y Sam la siguió hasta encontrarlo.

Era una cacería, por el hierro en las manos de su hermano, estaba detrás de un espíritu. El aire se movió creando ondas y Dean salió disparado en el aire y quedó sujeto a la pared. Frente a él se personificó el fantasma. Era una niña pequeña de seis o siete años, vestía un bonito vestido y el cabello le caía en hondas hasta la cintura, en la mano derecha sujetaba un cuchillo y en la izquierda una muñeca de trapo a la que le faltaba un ojo.

-Des-gra-ciada, suéltame! - le gritó Dean tratando de soltarse de la fuerza invisible que lo sostenía allí.

-Seré pequeña, pero no tonta. Si te suelto vas a sacarme de mi hogar y no voy a permitirlo.

Sin hacer gesto elevó más a su hermano y luego lo dejó caer con violencia, éste soltó un gemido y utilizó todo el cuerpo para poner boca arriba. La niña apareció sentada a horcadillas sobre él y utilizando energía sobrenatural lo apretó contra el piso imposibilitando sus movimientos. Mientras elevaba la mano con el arma y lentamente hacía un corte en su mejilla. Acercó su cara a la de él y pareció esforzarse en estudiarlo.

-Dean. Ese es tu nombre- su hermano abrió sorprendido los ojos pero no dijo palabra.

-Vamos, puedes hablar, yo se que sí, Dean- otro corte, ahora en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó su hermano

-Yo nada Dean, tu entraste a buscarme. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Cazarte.-

A Sam le daban ganas de matar a su hermano cuando se ponía gracioso en esas situaciones.

-Viniste solo Dean, eso no fue inteligente.

-Sí, bueno, no tenía opción y la inteligencia no es mi rasgo característico.

Otro corte.

-Papi te dejo solo esta vez y parece que la cagaste- su hermano intentó pegarle- No te sirve Dean, no podrás librarte de ésto por la fuerza, aunque aún puedes hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes que mato gente en esta casa pero... ¿sabes por qué lo hago?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza mientras ella le practicaba otro corte, esta vez en el pecho.

-Lo hago porque no pasan mi prueba. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Y mientras preguntaba realizaba otro corte.

-No tengo opción ¿verdad?- le dice sarcástico Dean y la niña ríe.

-Eres divertido, a esta altura la mayoría grita y ruega, pero tu eres divertido.

-Me alegro que te suba el espíritu- otra risa y otro corte -Hum! Empieza con la maldita prueba.

-¿Sabes lo que hice aquí?

-Sí, mataste a toda tu familia.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-La creencia extendida es que estabas como una cabra.

Un corte, más largo esta vez, más profundo y un sonido contenido de su hermano.

-No estaba loca, ni poseída que fue lo que ellos pensaron, yo era diferente, tenía poderes, habilidades que ellos no entendían. Sabía cosas antes de que ocurrieran, secretos, cuando la gente era buena o mala- un par más de cortes – Mis padres estaban tan asustados de mí que decidieron llamar a un sacerdote para que me exorcizara, pero el hombre al que llamaron era malo y no podía hacer nada.

-Porque tu no estabas poseída, un sacerdote no servía.

La niña levantó el cuchillo y le perdonó el corte.

-Tienes razón, pero ellos no lo sabían y ese hombre era malo, muy malo, yo podía ver toda la podredumbre de su alma. Mis padres eran muy creyentes, así que cuando les dijo que debían matarme antes de que yo hiciera algo terrible pensaron que era la palabra de Dios, que era lo correcto.

-¿Tus padres intentaron matarte?

-No, mis padres no lo intentaron, lo hicieron.

Mas cortes y la sangre empapaba la camisa de Dean.

-Enviaron primero al tipo ese, pero yo lo esperaba, sabía que venía por mí, así que lo maté o al menos eso creí. Al ver lo que había hecho mis padres se horrorizaron y ellos mismo decidieron hacer lo que consideraban necesario. Yo me había defendido del sacerdote, pero no podía hacerlo contra mis padres, no pude hacerlo y ellos me mataron.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que murieron entonces?

-El hombre malo- más cortes y la camisa era harapos- No estaba muerto como yo creía, él entro con un cuchillo, éste cuchillo, y masacró a mi familia, luego lo puso en mi mano y cayó muerto antes de llegar a la puerta. Todo el mundo creyó que yo era la culpable, pero lo único malo que hice fue no matar a ese hombre.

Otro corte y otro y otro...

-Lo lamento- dijo Dean y Sam sabía que era cierto, porque a pesar que ese fantasma lo estaba haciendo carne picada él lamentaba lo que le sucedió a la niña.

-Puedo ver que es cierto, pero aún no pasas mi prueba.

-Deberías empezar antes de que me desangre.

-JAJA! Eres gracioso.- más cortes - ¿Tienes familia?

Dean no respondió y los cortes se hicieron más largos y profundos.

-Responde, ¿Tienes o no?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tipo de familia?

-Un padre y hermano-

-¿Los quieres?- nada- ¿LOS QUIERES?

-SÍ!

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por ellos?

-Sí

-No me mientas, si lo haces te mataré.

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi padre y Sammy-

Y mientras tanto a Sam se le formaba ese nudo que se estaba convirtiendo en visita reiterada.

-¿Matarías por ellos?

-Sí.

Ella lo observó, lo estudió y le correspondió con otro corte.

-¿Morirías por ellos?

-Lo haría - Ni una sombra de duda en la respuesta.

La niña se detuvo y lo miró concentrada.

-Llámalos.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sería una trampa, además ninguno de los dos vendría.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo ver dentro de ti, tu hermano vive en esta misma ciudad y tu padre se sacrificaría sin dudarlo por ustedes.- Sam no sabía que Dean había estado en la misma ciudad que él hasta esa noche "¿Qué habría estado haciendo allí?¿Sólo era la cacería?"

-Lo sé, pero ninguno contestará el teléfono, están ocupados.

-Estás enojado con ellos- otro corte- Yo también estaba enojada con mi familia, aún así no pude dañarlos y tu tampoco puedes dañar la tuya, ¿por qué no?

Dean no contestó y ella seguía estudiándolo, casi como si pudiera escuchar lo que él pensaba.

-Es el amor ¿verdad?. Yo también los amaba y a pesar de que me estaban matando no pude dejar de amarlos. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí, es eso.

-Bueno, si no los llamas morirás aquí.

-No me importa, prefiero morir a ponerlos en peligro.

-No es verdad- esta vez no fue sólo un corte, esta vez clavó el cuchillo en el hombro de su hermano y un grito estrangulado se esparció por la tétrica casa- Crees que no estás tan mal, pero voy a matarte, muy despacio, si no los llamas.

-No lo haré, nunca lo haré- le espetó Dean apretando los diente y mirándola directo a los ojos, aunque lo intentaba no podía despegarse de esa fuerza invisible y el esfuerzo lo debilitaba a cada instante.

-Bueno, veamos si es cierto.

Levantó a Dean y lo pegó a la pared, le quito la camisa de un tirón y todos los pequeños cortes que venía haciendo quedaron a la vista, su hermano parecía una rejilla. La niña se puso frente a él y comenzó a jugar con el cuchillo. Un corte desde el hombro derecho al izquierdo. Otro desde el cuello al ombligo. Le cortó en los brazos, la cara, las manos, clavó el cuchillo en las piernas. Dean gritaba, pero estaban en una zona retirada y nadie acudiría a su rescate.

La pequeña niña siguió y siguió, cada tanto le ofrecía el mismo trato que antes, pero Dean nunca aceptó. Cuando todo su hermano era un muñeco roto y desgarrado el espíritu soltó su fuerza y Dean cayó arrastrándose contra la pared y quedando echado sobre su lado izquierdo.

-Estás muriendo, no te quedan más que minutos, llama a tu familia y te liberaré.

-No, no lo haré, mátame de una vez, clava ese cuchillo en mi corazón y termina con todo esto.- contestó su hermano con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por qué los proteges?. Puedo ver dentro de ti, ambos te han lastimado tantas veces, has hecho todo por ellos, cumpliste todas las órdenes de tu padre porque sabías que era lo que él necesitaba de ti. Estuviste sólo en tu dolor, cuando tu padre tendría que haberte consolado tu tenías que consolarlo a él. Cuando deberías haber estado jugando aprendías a cazar y autodefensa. Cuando deberías haber estado en la escuela tu cazabas monstruos. Cuando debería haberte enseñado deportes y a aceptar las derrotas te reprochaba por no haber cuidado bien de tu hermano. Y tu hermano, Sammy, él no es mejor. Prácticamente criaste a tu hermano, dejaste de comer a veces para que él estuviera alimentado. Te peleaste con el mundo por protegerlo. Y él te pagó reprochándote por cumplir las mismas órdenes que lo mantuvieron con vida y abandonándote cuando más lo necesitabas. ¿Nunca les dijiste verdad? Nunca les has dicho a ninguno de los dos por las cosas que has pasado. Las veces que no cenaste, que te curaste tus propias heridas, las veces que has llorado a escondidas, cuando de la bronca has roto tus propias manos contra las paredes. Nunca les has dicho cuánto odiabas sus peleas y que sólo pensaran en ellos, en sus obsesiones, tu padre con la venganza y tu hermano con su vida normal. ¿Alguna vez les has confesado que tu también tenías sueños y aspiraciones? ¿Que también querías una familia estable, otra realidad, que extrañas a tu madre y la tranquilidad de que la vida de nadie dependa de tus reacciones?- se acercó a Dean y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO LOS LLAMAS?

Dean respiró un par de veces luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y juntar la fuerza para contestar.

-Porque los amo, porque son mi única familia, …...porque no son perfectos pero son lo único que tengo, …...porque se que me aman y porque me necesitan. …...Porque yo estoy ahí para ellos y porque ellos lo saben...Porque cuando uno ama no puede pedir que los demás te amen de la misma manera, …...das todo lo que tienes, tus deseos, …...tu vida y alma si es necesario, porque nunca he pedido que sean como yo, …...ni que sean diferentes. Y sí, a veces me enojan y me decepcionan, …...a veces tengo ganas de gritarles y golpearlos, pero no puedo, no puedo …...porque si yo renunciara no quedaría nada de la familia que fuimos una vez. Mi padre se ahogaría en su obsesión por la venganza y mi hermano no volvería a hablarle nunca. Porque …...aunque nunca lo haya pretendido soy el chicle que mantiene unidos los pedazos de lo que somos y nunca, NUNCA, utilizaría eso para dañarlos- traga con dificultad – Así que mátame maldita porque no vas a obtener lo que quieres de mi.

Ella se queda de pie y aunque Dean no lo ve porque sus ojos se cierran, Sam si nota la sonrisa que se extiende en su cara. Sin que medie tiempo la apariencia del espíritu ha cambiado y ahora se encuentra limpia y prolija, resplandeciente. Se agacha junto a su hermano y pone un diminuta mano en su pecho, el observador ve que el cuchillo a desaparecido y la muñeca de trapo luce como si fuera nueva.

-Al contrario Dean- susurra con voz dulce, su hermano abre los ojos y registra extrañado el cambio ocurrido- Justamente ésto es lo que yo buscaba.

-No...no entiendo

-Familia, Dean, el verdadero significado de la familia- a medida que habla las heridas de su hermano empiezan a desaparecer y recobrando éste la fuerza se yergue hasta quedar sentado, la espalda contra la pared, las piernas extendidas y la pequeña niña a un lado.

-Durante todo este tiempo estuve buscando recobrar mi fe en la familia. Buscando personas que comprendieran porque no hice nada para defenderme, todos los que vinieron sucumbieron al dolor y acabaron por llamar a sus seres más queridos. Hasta hoy nadie lo logró, no lo hacían porque no entendieron que amar no es sobre recibir sino sobre dar. Cuando entraste aquí, pude ver en ti algo diferente, tu alma era más sabia, cargada de dolor, desdicha, culpa, pero también de amor desinteresado. Tu proteges a inocentes y te arriesgas por extraños, pero por tu familia serías capaz de todo aunque ellos ni siquiera te hablaran. Porque la familia es cierto que no se elige, pero es de por vida y si tu das lo mejor de ti a ella, quizás logres que los demás te vean y te quieran, por la familia se muere si es necesario.- las heridas de Dean habían desaparecido ya pero éste no se levanta.

-Sabes que igual debo sacarte de aquí, no?

-Te dije que eras gracioso Dean.- hace una pausa- Sí, lo se, pero no vas a necesitar hacer nada, ya estoy lista para irme.

Una luz blanca empezó a iluminar desde el centro de la niña.

-Gracias Dean!- exclamó y justo antes de desaparecer agrega- Si encuentro a tu madre le diré que tiene razón- su hermano la mira sin entender- Eres un pequeño ángel- dice risueña y desaparece.

-Adiós pequeña.

Dean estuvo allí sentado un largo rato, cuando se repuso levantó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al Impala. Condujo durante cerca de una hora y se detuvo frente al apartamento que había ocupado Sam cuando estudiaba.

Sam se vio a sí mismo salir del lugar con Jessica del brazo, recordaba esa noche, era la noche en la que cumplió 21 años. Dean tomó el teléfono y lo llamó, el recordaba esa llamada.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sammy!

-Hola Dean, gracias.

-¿Cómo has estado hermanito?- mientras hablaban Sam y Jessica se habían detenido en la esquina.

-Bien Dean, estudiando. ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí y allá, trabajando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo llamaba para saludarte.

Un auto se detuvo frente a la pareja y comenzaron a hablarles, Sam sabía que eran sus amigos y venían a buscarlo para festejar el evento.

-Dean debo irme, me esperan.

-De acuerdo, cuídate Sam.

-Tu también- dijo el menor y cortó la comunicación. Luego subió al auto y se alejaron.

Dean se quedó allí sentado por un largo rato viendo la ruta por la que se habían ido. Sonrió irónicamente y se dijo en voz alta.

-Te quiero Sammy.

Despertó sin sobresaltos, se puso de costado en la cama para poder observar a su hermano cuestionándose si aún estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por él, si aún lo consideraba su familia. Porque Sam estaba aprendiendo que Dean era una gran familia, la mejor que podría haber elegido. Se preguntó si no lo habría entendido demasiado tarde.


	7. Chapter 7 Hermano

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el último capítulo y no puedo más que agradecer a quienes comentaron. Espero que el final no les decepcione y que el fic en su conjunto les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

_Sin más, les dejo para que se quiten las dudas de hacia dónde iba la cosa (espero les agrade el puerto de arribo :D)_

_Muchas Gracias y espero los comentarios finales, tomatazos e insultos incluidos, chau y Suerte!_

Capítulo 7

Hermano

Las fuerzas de Sam están prácticamente agotadas, Dean ha desaparecido y está seguro de que fue en busca de Michael, no sabe que pasará esa noche, pero no tiene tiempo de dormir, tiene que encontrar a su hermano. Pero en ocasiones las cosas no siguen los deseos de uno y una vez más la oscuridad, una vez más el sueño, una vez más un recuerdo, una vez más …... su hermano.

Ver a su hermano en ese lugar es algo que no esperaba, es el cementerio dónde está su madre, Sam sabe que Dean no ha ido nunca, veintiséis años sin pisar ese sitio. Pero ahí está, frente a la tumba, hablando.

-Mamá... papá...estoy tan cansado, yo... lo siento. Me equivoqué, cometí tantos errores – mientras hablaba los ojos se le ponían vidriosos- Hice cosas...cosas terribles – su hermano tragaba con un dificultad y pasaba la lengua por los labios – Inicié todo esto...no tuve la fuerza para resistirlo, para mantenerme fiel a mí mismo y a ustedes...Y ahora...ahora Sam...Sam está pagando las consecuencias – lágrimas empiezan a rodar por su rostro – Papá, moriste creyendo que Sam podría convertirse en una especie de anticristo... lo que no supiste...lo que nunca imaginaste...es que iba a ser yo el culpable de ello...papá... yo empecé el apocalipsis, fue MI culpa...y resulta que Sam es el mismísimo recipiente de Lucifer y es mi culpa que éste haya quedado libre – las lágrimas caen libres desde una mirada vacía – Viene tras él papá y tengo miedo...porque no creo que Sammy pueda resistirlo …...porque siempre está enojado...porque siempre elige al resto... Papá, me pediste que si no podía salvar a Sammy lo matara...él mismo me lo pidió...pero, ¿cómo hago? ¿Cómo mato a lo único que tengo?...¿cómo destruyo aquello por lo que lo dí todo?...Toda mi vida, mis sueños...mi alma. ¿Cómo destruyo a la mejor persona que he conocido? - su hermano cae vencido ante la tumba de su madre- ¿Por qué siempre es mi responsabilidad? ¿Por qué siempre mi trabajo?...¿Por qué Dios me pide que mate sangre de mi sangre? …...Y lo peor es papá...que TU me enseñaste a hacer mi trabajo...¿SE SUPONE QUE MATAR A MI HERMANO ES MI TRABAJO?...- Dean se serena un poco – He visto el futuro, sé como serán las cosas si no doy el SI...sé lo que debo hacer...debo estar ahí para detenerle...debo estar ahí para... – Dean parece atragantarse con las palabras, respira como si sufriera de asma – ahí para...Oh! Dios!...debo estar ahí para matarle – mira hacia el cielo con rencor y devuelve la vista a la lápida – Mamá, después de esto, yo...yo se que no volveré a verte. Se que estás allí, en el paraíso y deseo que tengas una vida hermosa, deseo con todo el corazón que encuentres a papá y... y si tengo éxito... se que vas a encontrar a Sammy...quiero que lo cuides...que le cortes la corteza del pan...que le digas que es tu ángel...lo abraces y lo beses cada día – su hermano suelta un suspiro entrecortado y firme y decidido se pone en pie – Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, que intenté que tu luz estuviera presente en nuestra familia, quiero que sepas que si pudiera pedir un último deseo sería recibir un abrazo tuyo. Quiero que sepas, que te extrañé cada día de mi vida y …... - pierde otra vez la compostura - y que …...que yo no...que yo no voy a estar ahí...No me busquen...diles lo que quieras, miénteles, de ti aprendí que mentir para proteger del dolor a quienes amas no es pecado. Lo que voy a hacer mamá, eso no tiene perdón, no habrá paraíso para mí, si te soy sincero creo que ni siquiera habrá un infierno. Si pudiera apostar diría que hacer esto me va a costar todo, creo …...creo que esta vez sí me va a costar el alma...creo que esta vez realmente voy a destruirla...no creo que quede nada...Mamá, si mato a Sammy, todo lo que fui será destruido y ¿sabes qué?, voy a merecerlo, no esperaría menos. No quiero menos. …...Ojalá mi recuerdo también se pierda y no tengas que pasar por esto, que nadie sepa lo que hice, que nadie sepa que existí. - Dean se limpia el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, ya no llora, ya no hay nada en sus ojos, es como si ya hubiese perdido el alma – Te amo mamá. Lo siento.

Mirá una última vez la tumba y se marcha.

Sam despierta bañado en lágrimas y desesperado, debe encontrar a su hermano, tiene que detenerlo, tiene que evitar que diga sí. Dean ya no cree en él, pero Sam cree en su hermano, ha aprendido tanto sobre él. A aprendido a ver el hombre escondido debajo de la máscara, el auténtico ser, el verdadero corazón. Dean dice que él, su hermanito pequeño, es la mejor persona que ha conocido, pero Sam sabe que se equivoca porque la mejor persona que ellos han conocido es el mismísimo Dean.

Dean que olvidó sus sueños para proteger los de otros, Dean que perdió su familia pero lucha por la de los demás, Dean que da su vida por extraños y el alma por un hermano, Dean que se siente culpable si no puede salvar a alguien, Dean protegiendo a los niños, Dean prefiriendo a la familia antes que a la venganza, Dean que sufre más porque su hermano eligió a un demonio que porque liberara a Lucifer, Dean que se interpone a los monstruos y recibe las heridas, Dean que sufre a escondidas, Dean que no se permite amar para continuar con su trabajo, Dean que fue al infierno y volvió y jamás se quejó, Dean que se traga la mierda y la entierra para no joder la vida de los otros, Dean que lo da todo, Dean que nunca pide nada.

Sam llama a gritos a Castiel, tiene que encontrar a su hermano y sabe como hacerlo, sabe que no habrá muchas paradas en esa despedida. Y lo hace, lo encuentra y lo regresa a casa de Bobby, le duele el alma ver lo vencido que está, puede notar el vacío en su interior, el mismo que vio abrirse mientras hablaba en el cementerio. Lo intenta todo, razonar, convencer, pero todo parece caer tragado por el dolor inmenso en el alma de su hermano. El menor ya no sabe que decirle, cómo convencerlo, ha escapado nuevamente y Sam sabe que no podrán tenerlo allí por siempre y lo que es peor, lo necesita, necesita su ayuda para rescatar a Adam.

- ...voy a decir que sí de todas formas. Lo haré...Estoy avisando- le advierte Dean

- No, no lo harás – replica seguro Sam – Cuando estés presionado tomarás la decisión correcta.

Dean sigue diciendo que se equivoca, trata de convencerlo de ello.

-Yo...yo no lo entiendo. Sam, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Y es en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, cuando Sam entiende el propósito de sus sueños, él ha visto el interior de su hermano, no hay nadie en ese planeta que lo conozca mejor y de repente sabe exactamente que es lo que debe decir, qué es lo que su hermano va a entender, lo que va a registrar, porque si hay algo en que su hermano es condenadamente bueno es en ESO. Sam sabe lo que debe decir, le nace del corazón, sin miedos, con seguridad.

-Porque...- y sonríe confiado – sigues siendo mi hermano mayor.

Sam confía y Dean no lo sabe, pero cuando esté ahí, a punto de dejar todo, de darse por vencido, mirará a su hermano con la desolación en los ojos y verá esa confianza, la misma que le mostraba cuando sólo era un bebé y lo acunaba, cuando lo cuidaba, cuando le pedía que durmiera con él siendo pequeño, la misma confianza que le ha hecho arriesgar la vida sabiendo que su hermano mayor estaría ahí para respaldarle, la que le permitió dejarlo por un tiempo conociendo que siempre podría volver, la que sentía cuando estaba en peligro pero sabía, sin ninguna duda, que allí afuera, en alguna parte, desesperado, muerto de miedo y decidido estaba Dean, buscándolo, la misma que le hacía saber que lo encontraría a tiempo y le salvaría el pellejo. La confianza de que su hermano jamás le defraudaría, porque su hermano estaba ahí para él, para enseñarle a ser un buen hermano, un buen soldado, un mejor hombre, para mostrarle el camino, porque Dean era su maestro, su consejero, su modelo a seguir, porque Dean era su hermano mayor.

Y Dean le mirará, verá su alma, su corazón, verá a Sam, su Sammy, su hermanito y no podrá hacer más que lo correcto, porque podría morir, ir al infierno, matar demonios y ángeles, pero jamás, JAMÁS, podrá decepcionar a su hermano. ¿Cómo seguiría Sam adelante si él no da el mejor ejemplo?.

Así que Dean luchará contra su cansancio, contra su angustia y su dolor y empujando todo hasta el fondo demostrará una vez más cual es el camino que se ha de seguir y allí, a su lado, estará su hermanito y lo verá, y aprenderá, y cuando le llegue el turno de elegir, cuando le llegue el turno de sacrificarlo todo, recordará y elegirá, y lo hará bien.

Y Sam podrá decir con orgullo, "Lo hice porque me enseñaron, lo hice porque me mostraron el camino, lo hice porque tuve un hermano, un maestro que me educó con el ejemplo, lo hice por él, por Dean, MI HERMANO".

FIN.


End file.
